danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Saeki Masu
}} Saeki Masu, the Super High School Level Figure Skater, is a character in Danganronpa: Hope for the Hopeless and one of sixteen students forced to participate in the Killing School Mountain Trip. History Early Life Masu’s life is a simple one in a snowy region of Hokkaido. She was born as the third and final child of an upper-middle class family with perfectionist parents. She was always expected to behave in her best manors and no matter what she did, failure was not tolerated. She and her siblings got this treatment and none of them liked it but they all were forced to go along with it. Ironically it was out of genuine hope from their parents that they would have a happy and successful future. For Masu, this culminated into their parents noticing that she was better than her peers in ice skating. At some point her parents realized that she had the potential to develop a superior skill for it if she practiced. Ever since they noticed, it stopped being a hobby for Masu and it was scarcely enjoyable for her either because she was constantly forced to practice. Mostly under the pretense that she turn her hobby into a career. She reluctantly agreed since she had long been told to strive for perfection and it started to pay off for her. She quickly ascended through competitions. At first they were low level ones that anyone could enter, but after enough victories she started entering more serious competitions. She was quickly declared to be the best Figure Skater in Japan for her age and one of the best in the decade. Many challenged the claim but nobody could surpass her. All the while she was miserable. Eventually it paid off when she was acknowledged as the Super High School Level Figure Skater. When she was accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy’s Hokkaido Branch she has overjoyed to get away from some of her responsibility because she considered to program to be more lax than her parents. Downfall Killing School Mountain Trip Creation and development There isn’t too much to say about Saeki’s development as she was created fairly quickly for the final rendition of the mutual killing game. Her personality is based on an old cartoon which her creator is not willing to admit. After that, Figure Skating was chosen for it’s highly competitive nature which was perfect for her personality. Additionally, it fit the environment in which the killing game would take place during the final rendition of the killing game. Appearance Masu has a taller than normal build as well as a slim figure and lower than average weight. Her skin tone is a typical white skin tone. All from constant practice and working to maintain her image. Her eyes are a deep blue and her hair is a jet black braided tightly and going all the way down to her back. Masu’s uniform is a white long sleeved shirt with light purple trims around the edges and light purple cuffs. On top of that, she wears a thick, light purple, long sleeved jacket with a button overlap with white cotton along the wrists and collar. The school crest appears over a chest pocket. Additionally she wears white gloves and a long white scarf. Her skirt is pleated white and her shoes are white boots. Her socks are white and cover almost all of her legs. Her outdoor uniform is a bright pink parka with white fur and matching winter pants that go all the way down her legs. She also wears snow boots, light purple gloves and light purple rimmed snow goggles. However, her outdoor uniform also includes optional ice skates of the same color as her boots. Personality Masu is by far the strictest of her classmates striving towards success at all costs though unlike some, she is only willing to use legitimate means to success. She has high regards for herself and will often punish herself for failure. Usually she does so with practice. While she holds her colleagues with esteem, she does not see it necessary or even want to chastise them. She is very aware that her attitude is unhealthy and unrealistic but they have become so ingrained into her that she maintains her lifestyle. In time, she hopes to get to experience other hobbies and learn to relax and sees her classmates as the perfect solution. In spite of her lifestyle, she can be friendly to other people even if not the most understanding. She is heavily extroverted and while she is not bubbly or energetic, she still loves to make friends and tries to act nicely to as many people as possible. In spite of her talent, she usually prefers to get to know the other person’s interests and hobbies. Part of this is that she wants to try other things and feels like she is at a loss because of the way she was forced to spend most of her time training. While she hates what happened, she doesn’t hate her talent and still finds some degree of enjoyment in moderation. Particularly when she is alone to herself as it gives her time to cool off and think. She loves cold temperatures just like from where she grew up and it make a visible difference in her mood. Namely it makes her happier. Abilities Super High School Level Figure Skater Masu is an expert skater able to navigate both ice with ease and perform maneuvers that only the best can accomplish. In addition to this she has a very high tolerance to the cold temperatures due to all of her practice. Over her life, she has outcompeted everyone who has challenged her including a few professionals. Perfectionist Masu takes everything she does seriously with a firm belief in excellence in everything you do. As someone who has had a hate of imperfection drilled into them, she rarely allows herself to make mistakes and is the most fervent in correcting them whenever she does. Her actions are usually well thought out, methodical, and organized. Relationships Monokuma Nishi Toshiro Machi Satu Naya Hitomi Shiro Michihiro Sama Koetsu Eto Uzuki Koike Juichi Sanda Iwane Senji Kenazane Wakuni Shoda Yakawa Shoda Yasui Katai Seno Sotatsu Sasori Renzo Tanabe Kenzaburo Asato Tara Fujima Terao Sunada Kazuko Trivia Category:Sports-based Talents Category:Talent: Figure Skater